A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Remy'sRose
Summary: If you dream something more than once, will it come true? What if another person dreams the same dream? Rogue and Gambit have been having strange dreams of late but is there a connection or just random dreams? ROMY! Rating M just to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I had floating around my head and thought I'd share.

Marvel owns these characters; I don't own much of anything.

**Chapter 1**

He kissed her hard, pulling her closer to him, their bodies tangled in the sheets and with each others limbs. He ran his fingers along the lily-white flesh over her ribs as she moved to sit astride him and gripped her hips as she slid herself onto him. She didn't need much encouragement to increase her speed as she moved over him, her hands on his chest, bracing herself up. She threw her head back with a moan, sending a cascade of auburn waves out of her lovely face and looked down at him. _Mon Dieu!_ Her eyes were greener and more beautiful than any emeralds he had ever seen; she was so beautiful. Reaching up, he grabbed a handful of her platinum streaked hair and brought her mouth to his. Not only were her soft, full lips the color of cherries, they tasted like them too. She moaned his name against his lips; he loved the way she said his name; the way she caressed it with that wonderful southern drawl: "Remy!"

"Wake up!"

Remy LeBeau shifted in his sleep, grasping at the now fading dream of his lady-love and trying to get back there.

"Gambit, wake up!" an insistent and incredibly annoying voice was shouting at him from somewhere.

Remy groaned and sat up; blinking the sleep out of his ruby and onyx colored eyes but it was not Rogue who stood in his doorway.

"Danger Room in ten minutes, Gambit!" Scott Summers, already clad in his uniform, stood in the doorway, frowning. "If you didn't come dragging in here at 4am, you would have plenty of time to sleep before the team sessions."

"An' if y' pulled dat ten foot pole outta y' ass y' might be a more likeable guy," Remy shot back, grinding the sleep out of his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Just get up, asshole!" Scott said after sputtering for a moment.

"Y' got all dat sleep las' night an' y' can't come up wit' a better come back den dat?"

"I have responsibilities, Gambit!" Scott shouted. "I can't go gallivanting about all hours of the night."

"C' mon, Slim," Gambit lounged back against his pillows. Since this bastard interrupted such a great dream, Remy was going to give him a very hard time. "We bot' know de reason y' go t' bed so early is 'cause y' can't get laid."

Scott turned as red as the quartz on his visor as he began to sputter angrily.

"Problem, gentlemen?" they were joined by Ororo and Logan.

"I'm not dealing with this!" Scott finally shouted and stormed off down the hallway.

"Must you antagonize him?" Ororo sighed as she gazed at Remy with a disapproving but sympathetic look.

"Only ev'ry other day," Remy answered cheekily.

Ororo rolled her eyes and headed after Scott. Logan chuckled after she had gone and turned to Remy.

"Ya got him good, Cajun. Now get yer lazy carcass outta bed an' down to the Danger Room."

XXX

Remy was exhausted but he wasn't going to let it show; he wasn't going to give Cyclops the satisfaction of knowing this and most importantly, he was still trying to show off for her. When he and Piotr had joined the team a few months ago, he was startled into silence when he saw her again; she was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was longer and fell in soft curls around her shoulders; she still had the goth look but her make-up was no longer so severe and her curves had filled out considerably. She seemed wary of him; of the way he seemed to have no fear of her mutation and got extremely close to her at times; even touching her through her clothes. Everyone avoided her, this was partly due to her powers and partly to do with her attitude; but he didn't respect the no man's land she had built around her. He would sidle up to her as often as he could, close enough to breathe in the scent of Magnolias that clung to her hair and skin; and maybe cop a feel while he was at it.

The exercise that morning was basic tag; four teams each trying to tag members of the other team out and the last man standing wins. She was on an opposite team; Scott had arranged the teams and put Remy with most of the younger, clumsier students on purpose. Scott also knew or at least thought he knew Remy's intension toward Rogue and separated them out of spite. This suited Remy fine, however, as he promptly ditched his team and sought out his _chere_, tagging out any of the opposing teams that he saw. His stealth was his advantage and he had tagged out quite a few of the students by the time he spotted Rogue. Kitty was trying to sneak up on her in the hallway of an abandoned building created by Cerebro but she was intercepted by the charming thief before she reached her quarry. Shadowcat headed dejectedly out of the Danger Room and up to the control room to watch the rest of the exercise.

He and Rogue were now circling each other in the small space, keeping their distance lest the other try to tag them out.

"Ah don't have all day, swamp rat," Rogue drawled as they circled. "Just make y' move so Ah can tag y' out."

"I knew y' been wantin' t' get y' hands all over dis Cajun, _chere_," Remy grinned, remembering his dream.

"Y' a pig."

"An' y' love me f'r it."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Y' wastin' mah time, Cajun."

"I don't t'ink dere be anywhere else y' wanna be 'cept here wit' me, darlin'."

"Y' delusional too."

"Jus' crazy 'bout y'."

Rogue sighed and turned to walk away.

"Where y' goin', _chere_?"

"We can't stand here all day," Rogue called over her shoulder.

She took a few more steps and then turned back when she knew he wasn't following. She had just wanted to make him move so she could tag him but when she looked back, he was gone. Sighing and shaking her head, Rogue turned again- only to be pinned against the wall behind her with his body. Her face flushed a deep shade of red as he brought his own so close they were nearly touching and stared into his burning eyes. He stayed this way, his body pressed against hers, feeling her heart beating wildly against his, her breasts moving against his chest with her rapid breathing and he smiled at her.

"Tag," he whispered seductively.

Rogue didn't move, she just stared into his eyes as though hypnotized and didn't seem to notice his knee wedging between her thighs. She snapped out of this trance when she felt his hands running lightly over her breasts.

"Don' run, chere," he whispered as he nipped lightly at her covered shoulder. "Don' run from me."

She whimpered and closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her through the thin elastic of her uniform. He ran one hand down her ribs, over her hip and thigh to pull one of her legs up around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her other leg up to join the first one.

"Roguey," he whispered as he kissed her shoulders, hair and neck; anywhere but her exposed flesh. _Dieu_, but he wanted her. He was growing hard against her and he knew she could feel it.

"Remy," she whimpered softly, using his real name for the first time since he had joined. He loved the way it sounded.

"What's going on down there?"

Remy growled as Cyclop's voice came through from the control room. "Rogue, Gambit, you two are the only ones left."

Rogue slipped her legs down and pushed him away gently, patting down her hair and smoothing down her uniform. The spell was broken and she was starting to leave. Remy put a hand out to stop her but she backed away.

"Y' gonna end up in a coma, swamp rat," Rogue said as her proverbial walls went back up.

Gambit swore softly as he followed Rogue from out of the holographic building and as he watched her walk away, he was never so grateful for his long, leather duster.

"It's over," Rogue called out as they stepped out into the open, glancing back at Remy before she said. "Gambit tagged me."

(A/N: This will probably be a short story kids. Let me know what you think of the first chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who took the time out to review.

Marvel own these characters, I don't own much of anything.

**Chapter 2**

He kissed her softly, slowly, as he undressed her, kissing the flesh he revealed. She whimpered softly when she felt his mouth touch her breast, pleasure surging through her; starting with a stirring between her thighs and spreading through the rest of her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and urged him closer; she wanted to feel his touch all over. As he kissed, nibbled and suckled at her breasts, his hands began to stroke down the sides of her body, his fingers leaving a trail of fire along her skin. She wanted to kiss him again; she never wanted to stop kissing him. Pulling up at his face gently, he knew what she wanted; he gazed down at her with his black and red eyes, eyes that burned with a desire that mirrored her own. He kissed her again, pushing her lips open with his and slipping in his tongue to stroke her own. His mouth slanted over hers again and again before he finally tore it away to focus on her throat, whispering soothing, erotic words to her in French and English. His fingers slid down her belly with soft, feathering strokes and fingered the waistband of her panties before slipping a hand beneath them.

"_I'm bringin' sexy back!_"

Rogue moaned in confusion when she could no longer feel Remy's hands or lips. The delicious feeling of his weight atop her had also disappeared. Rogue shot up in her bed, panting and looked about for her lover. But he was not there. The only other occupant in the room was Kitty, snoring through Justin Timberlake on the clock radio.

"_I'm bringin' sexy back!_"

"Damnit Kit!" Rogue buried her face into her pillow and tried to slow her breathing from fevered pants. "Turn off that damn noise! Why th' hell y' gotta have that crap this early in th' mornin'?"

"Someone's in a mood," Kitty grumbled and shut off her alarm. "Have you ever considered, like, waking up in a good mood?"

Rogue would have looked up to shoot her roommate one of her patented killer looks but she knew that her face was flushed and she knew that Kitty, with her extreme lack of tact would bring it up.

"Ah don't like being ripped from a sound sleep by that shit y' call music blastin' as loud as can be," Rogue shouted from her pillow.

"Like, calm down," Kitty rolled out of her bed and stretched. Most of the household would have been terrified to hear Rogue in such a state but Kitty had gotten used to her Gothic roommate's bark. "We have that team session this morning and you know how, like, Scott gets if anyone's late."

Rogue didn't want to move, let alone get up, she just wanted to stay in the bed. Maybe if she didn't move, she would be able to remember each and every detail and commit it to her memory. She lay there, unmoving, with her eyes closed but the dream was already fading. By the time Kitty had emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready, Rogue had reluctantly rolled out of her comfortable bed and left her spicy, Cajun-spiced dreams behind- well, almost. She frowned as she dressed the dampness between her thighs reminding her of her nighttime fantasy and vowed to beat Justin Timberlake to a pulp if she ever chanced to meet him. As the girls exited their room, they saw Scott storm past them muttering about the irresponsibility of some people and Ororo following behind shortly afterward.

"Wonder what got his pants in a bunch," Kitty said and Rogue merely shrugged.

XXX

He had pursued her almost relentlessly when he first joined the team. He started attacking the walls she had built around herself and he wasn't afraid of angering her the way the other students were. No matter how many times she pushed him away, sometimes literally, he would just keep coming back. She wasn't sure exactly when, but she had started to welcome his advances; not that she ever let on to it. She told herself he was just looking for a challenge, the untouchable Rogue; it was quite a notch for any man's belt she supposed. He would never care about her, she told herself, but somewhere, she wanted to believe that he could. No one had ever made her feel the way he did; like a flesh and blood woman instead of a cold, untouchable goddess carved out of ice. She didn't want to be the ice queen in the ivory tower but she didn't have a choice . . . did she?

Rogue didn't meet Gambit's eyes when they all stood in the control room to get their instructions and was relieved to learn that they were on separate teams; she wasn't sure just when she would be able to face him without blushing. She managed to avoid him through most of the exercise, tagging out quite a few of the other teams and even Scott himself. But as she crept down the hallway of one of the makeshift buildings, she heard an outraged: "Hey, no fair!"

Rogue turned to see Kitty stomping out of the building and Gambit smirking after her. Her dream from this morning flashed into her mind and she felt a faint stirring in the pit of her stomach but she couldn't very well run from him. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? She tried to act as nonchalantly as she could, circling as though she were merely playing the game but she knew she shouldn't get too close to him; she wasn't sure she could trust herself. She needed to get away from him or tag him out to end the game; his raunchy banter was starting to affect her and not in the way she wanted. She thought she would be alright- until he pinned her against the wall with his body. Her mind reeled back to her dream and she wanted nothing more than for it all to play out in real life. She wasn't sure she had really woken up that morning; she had to be dreaming still. This couldn't be happening in real life. His hands were on her just like in the dream and while her first instinct was to run, he asked her not to, nearly begging her to stay this way with him. Feeling his hands on her through the very elastic material of her costume was strangely erotic and she wanted more. She wanted him.

There was still a part of her mind that was appalled at her behavior the way she allowed his hands to roam her body, the way she brazenly wrapped her legs around his hips and the way she moaned his name; like some kind of harlot! Her body was tingling with need; she could feel him grow hard against her and a shock of pleasure went through her; he really did want her. That desperate ache that had lingered since waking was growing stronger; her body was aching for his. To hell with her powers, she was ready to throw all caution to the wind and touch—

"What's going on down there?"

She heard Remy growl as Cyclops's voice came through from the control room. "Rogue, Gambit, you two are the only ones left."

What was she doing? She could have killed him! Drained him dry with her own selfishness! Rogue, sadly, pulled away from him; she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't let this happen again; that is why she's the queen in the ivory tower; not only for her own sanity, but for the safety of everyone else.

She straightened her appearance and started to leave but he put out a hand to stop her. She wanted desperately to return to his embrace but it was impossible. She was the Rogue.

"Y' gonna end up in a coma, swamp rat," that pleasant ache became a painful one.

She could hear him swear softly as he followed her out of the holographic building.

"It's over," Rogue called out as they stepped out into the open, glancing back at Remy, trying to pretend that the ache wasn't there, before she said. "Gambit tagged me."

XXX

Rogue stood under a hot shower for a long time, waiting for the other girls to clear out of the locker room. She knew they were waiting for her to come out so they could bombard her with questions about being alone with Gambit. Of course they would never have suspected what actually happened but Rogue didn't even feel like seeing anyone. She was trying to convince herself that nothing had happened. He just wanted to cop a feel, that's all it was, there was nothing behind their tête à tête. Nothing at all. The locker room slowly emptied as the other girls had to get to school; she was glad to be done with Bayville High, but the professor kept bringing up collage. Now more than ever, she just wanted to be alone.

She dried off and dressed before taking the blow dryer to her hair, not noticing how it fell in soft waves around her shoulders and the way the hot water had given her a rosy glow. She crept out of the subbasement and back up to her room, grateful not to have run into anyone. As she rounded the corner to the girl's wing, she nearly breathed a sigh of relief but her breath caught in her throat and her heart dropped as she saw that standing by her door, looking incredibly wonderful was the Cajun of her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**To: warrior zoe, Cemikey111, lee, Chica, Rogue14, Burning Touch, rubic-cube, mei-shui-devi, inTHEgrid, X-Storm, La Diable Blanc, ROMY-4-EVA, mazdamiatta, LovableRogue, BLISSFULLY-JADED73, and Rogue181, thanks so much for taking the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 3**

He had been worried when she hadn't come out of the locker room right away; he knew he shouldn't have been so bold but he got carried away just by being in close proximity to her. His dream had made his desire for her all that greater but he knew better than that. He knew he needed to take it slower with her but she had actually responded and that had thrown him. She had seemed a bit ashamed of her own actions and he needed to let her know that it was alright; but if she preferred, he would back off a bit. When the other girls started to leave and Scott came out of the control room, Remy decided to make himself scarce. He waited for over an hour and finally crept up to her room in the chance that she had been able to get around him. Kitty had gone to school already and the room was empty, so he decided to wait for her. A moment later, Rogue turned the corner into the girl's wing and stopped short when she saw him. Even clad in a plain long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat pants, she looked amazing; he was speechless for a moment. That was until he saw the look of dismay in her eyes, and then his only desire was to fix whatever he had done wrong.

"What're y'all doin' up here, swamp rat?" she sighed. "Ya know if yer caught up here, y'll get in trouble."

"I need to talk t' y', _chere_," he said as she approached. "Dat's all."

"Gambit . . ."

"Please, _chere_," he took her gloved hand in his, he needed to touch her. "Remy jus' wants t' apologize."

She pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms across her chest. "Ya don't need t' apologize, Ah've already forgotten it."

"But I want t'," he pretended it hadn't hurt when she pulled her hand away.

"Alright, apology accepted," she kept her eyes on the floor and moved past him.

"Wait, Rogue," Remy took both her shoulders in his hands and turned her toward him. "That's not-"

"Don't touch me!" Rogue wrenched free of his grasp with more force than necessary. "Ya can't touch me! No one can!"

"_Chere_, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't call me that!" Rogue backed away, hugging herself with her arms. "Y' had yer fun, y' felt up th' Untouchable, now jus' leave me alone!"

Remy winced painfully as she turned and entered the room, slamming her door in his face. He stood there a moment in shock; he was never sure what to expect when it came to Rogue but this was something he had never imagined happening. She thought he was just trying to feel up on her? No, he wanted more than that, didn't he? He stared at the door trying to figure out just what he wanted; yes he wanted her, but it was more than that, he wanted to be with her. He liked being around her, he loved to hear her laugh and her smile could lit up a room faster than one of Jubilee's paffs. He wasn't sure exactly what he felt for her but he knew that it was more than just wanting to sleep with her. He needed to tell her this.

"Rogue," he said to the closed door. "Rogue, let me explain. It's not like dat at all I just-"

"Go away!" Came the muffled response from behind the door.

"Rogue, please."

"Ah said, go away! Y've done enough, why can't ya just leave me alone?!"

Remy continued to stare at the door, not knowing just what to do next. He was in uncharted territory and he wasn't sure how to proceed; he only knew that her refusal of him had hurt. Hurt? She had interpreted his earlier actions all wrong and that hurt as well. He merely wanted to be close to her, damn it! He scowled at the door; is that how she saw him? After all he had done the past few months to show her that she was different from all the other girls he had known? She just assumes that he was trying to get into her pants? Is that all she thinks of him? That he is incapable of anything deeper? How dare she, this little Ice Princess; so intent on keeping her title that if it hadn't been for Scott's interruption, she would have let him fuck her against the wall. She had wanted it just as much as he did and now she was trying to make him out to be some skirt chaser looking to score with the Untouchable? This girl certainly had a high opinion of herself! Let the Virgin Goddess keep her sanctity, it would work no hardship on him.

Muttering a string of French and English curses, Remy stormed off down the hall and made for the front door. He'd show her; there were plenty of women out there who appreciated his charms and attention. He intended to find several before the day was over.

Rogue had waited, biting her lips and burying her face in her pillow to hold back the tide of anguish that threatened to overwhelm her, she would not allow herself to cry until he had gone. Finally she heard him cursing and stomping away; only then did she allow the tears to come. Why had that hurt so much? She had to send him away; she couldn't very well encourage him, this was for his own good. He couldn't get mixed up with her like this, they could never be more than teammates, friends; she could never be anything to anyone. It would only turn out badly. Why did he have to make it so difficult? Why couldn't he just understand and accept it? Did he really think that he was God's gift to women? That she would fall at his feet, another notch on his bedpost, bang, and another one bites the dust? Of all the conceited, arrogant, nerve! She was so angry all of a sudden she could scream! It would be a cold day in hell before she would be another meaningless fling for him! He must have a pretty low opinion of her if he thought she would just lie down and let him have his way with her. She had been distracted by the dream she had that morning, that was the only reason he had gotten as close as he did and he sure as hell wouldn't get that close again, not while she had a breath in her body!

XXX

Too blonde, too heavy, too skinny; Remy was just not having any luck tonight; he couldn't seem to find a girl he was content with. He had been to several bars and clubs but had yet to find one that was worth spending the rest of his night with. Were there no decent girls left in Bayville? Would he have to go to Manhattan to find one that caught his fancy? He glared at his drink as he sat at the bar and tried not to think about Rogue. As he glared, a brunette sidled up to him and made a proposition. He gave her a charming smile although he noted that her eyes were not green enough and after about thirty minutes with her, he followed her back to her place. She was sweet and inviting, although he had already forgotten her name and she wasn't casting any judgments on him. She merely wanted a bit of fun. They were already nearly undressed by the time they made it to her bedroom and he thought he could do it, until he couldn't. He kept seeing her face in his mind's eye, hearing her voice and remembering his dream. Not only his dream but the earlier episode in the Danger Room; he could live on that memory for quite awhile.

He tried once more to push it all away as he kissed the girl, long and hard before he let his hands start to wonder down her form. All of a sudden, a miracle happened; her skin lightened to a beautiful, lily-white, her brown hair lightened to a lovely shade of auburn, complete with a unique, platinum streak, and her hazel eyes darkened to a deep emerald. Then he could no more separate himself from her than cease breathing; he had to touch her, kiss her, love her. He explored each curve and contour of her, memorizing her lines; he had wanted this for so long, he had wanted her for so long: "Rogue, _mon chere_."

"What did you say?" She pushed him off of her.

It was then that the illusion crashed around him as he saw her transform back into herself, instead of the woman he wanted. He sat up, actually appalled at his own behavior and put his head in his hands.

"I said: Rogue."

XXX

"Rogue!"

She looked upstartled. "What?"

Kitty stood with her hands on her slender hips and frowned at her roommate with tired eyes. "I said I'm going to shut off the lights now."

"Oh," Rogue reluctantly tore herself away from her vigil by her bedroom window. Remy had not come home yet and she didn't care, she really didn't. At least that was what she had to keep repeating to herself. She crawled under the covers as Kitty shut of the lights and the silvery moonlight poured in through the windows. She wouldn't think about what he was doing, or who he was with. Some empty-headed bimbo who put out just so she wouldn't have to go home alone. She lay awake for two hours, waiting and waiting but with each clock tick she was dismayed. Until the clock out in the hall chimed midnight, did she hear the sound she listened for, Remy's motorcycle. He was back and it was only after midnight; her heart soared. He probably just took off to blow off steam, not to pick up some girl. She snuggled down beneath her sheets after she heard the front gates close. Twenty minutes later, she was asleep and never saw the shadow that loomed over her bed for a few moment before heading off to his own room.

(A/N: see what I sacrifice for you all? I haven't slept in over 24hrs and yet I needed to get this next chapter out to you. I have been falling asleep here. So do me a huge favor and review. Did you like it? Could you tell I wrote it in my sleep? Let me know. Just hit that little gray button down there. Goodnight and good luckzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.)


	4. Chapter 4

**To: Chica, Ishandahalf, Rogue181, RedSmileyFace, nuriiko, shweeps, Cemikey111, Burning Touch, Star, La Diable Blanc, Rogue Freak, LovableRogue, rubic-cube, willa.I, X-Storm, Conquistador Imp, thesupernugget, mei-shui-devi, Rogue14, LOnely eMo GIrl-JK 123, AnimeObsessedFreak, and gambit-rogue. Thanks to everyone who took the time out to review; I know I haven't been up on my review replys like I usually am but I've been a little busy lately and I am just focusing on the writing but just know that the reviews are very much appreciated**.

I don't own the X-Men.

**Chapter 4**

She liked it when the house was empty; nearly all the other students had gone off to school and there were only a few who were being taught there by Ororo and Hank so she had the house to herself for the most part. She had convinced the professor the night before to give her a year off from school and then she would consider going to collage. The Rogue in collage? She didn't want to think about any of it right then, she just wanted to enjoy the silence she had everyday. Sure she had more chores to do and more workouts in the Danger Room but she was usually able to get those out of the way early and had the whole day to herself. She could lounge by the pool in a skimpy bathing suit and not have to worry about bumping into anyone, figuratively and literally. It was mid-September and they were having a bit of a heat wave so she was grateful that she could have the pool to herself for awhile before having to cover herself up again. This heat wave had been nearly unbearable for her, even though she had been wearing lightweight fabrics, being covered that much was still quite awful for her. She lay on an oversized raft in the shape of a giant seashell and floated across the pool, soaking up the sun. After about twenty minutes, when she felt the sun getting too hot on her fair skin, she rolled off the shell and into the water, a little shocked at the cold but refreshed. Making her way over to the side of the pool, she climbed out and grabbed her towel as she went to sit on a lounge chair beneath an umbrella. Her mind began to drift and she closed her eyes as she felt her body relax. She had woken up to Kitty's clock radio again and just as it had the other day, the damn thing interrupted a very nice dream. No, Rogue thought to herself, it wasn't a nice dream; it was an awful dream. A hot, erotic, deliciously awful dream; taking up were they had left off in her last dream and going even farther.

It started with his mouth on hers; he was tugging at her clothing and her at his until they had succeeded in removing all the barriers between them. He was all hands, lips and burning eyes; he was overwhelming all of her senses as he made love to her and she was pleasantly drowning in these sensations. That wonderfully pleasant ache was there again, tightening, coiling low in her belly becoming more intense as his hands roamed lower and lower. His hands were stroking the insides of her thighs, while he was whispering softly in her ear: "_Je vous ai voulu pour si long, chéri. Vous êtes si beau. . . Mon chéri doux et doux._ _Bébé, je vous aime. Je vous aime si beaucoup. . . Je veux faire vous vous sentez si bon. . . Juste me laisser. . ."_ (I've wanted you for so long, darling. You're so beautiful . . . my sweet, sweet darling. Baby, I love you. I love you so much. . . I want to make you feel so good . . . just let me . . .") and his hands were slowly moving up to her—

"_Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_"

"NO!" Rogue let out a frustrated cry as she was startled from her dream and when the disorientation had worn off she screamed to her roommate: "Damn it, Kitty! Ah swear-"

"Oh get over it already!" Kitty snapped as she hit the button on the offending devise to shut it off. "I swear you have, like, month long PMS or something."

Rogue flopped back against her pillow, trying to regulate her breathing and muttering something about the punishment for homicide in the state of New York as Kitty dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Kitty was the only one who was allowed to speak to Rogue in that fashion, everyone else feared too much for their own lives to raise their voices to her. But for now, there was no one to bother her or make her angry; she hadn't seen Gambit all morning and although she was relieved, part of her was disappointed. He had said he loved her, not just wanted her, but loved her. What did it mean? Was she just dreaming up what she wanted to hear? Pretending that he wanted her for more than just a meaningless role in the hay? She tried to push it all out of her mind as she felt herself begin to drift off.

He had stayed in his room the whole morning, from the time he regrettably been awoken from his amazingly, sexy Rogue-dream by the sound of Cyclops yelling at the new recruits in the hallway to the time when most of the students tromped out to go to school. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream. He was taking her against the wall of the Danger Room. She was crying out, in ecstasy, moaning her pleasure, encouraging him . . . and declaring her love for him. Her fingernails were digging into his shoulders; he was nearing his climax as she yelled: "Faster, Remy! Oh! Harder darlin', harder! Y' so amazin', shugah—oh! Ah love you, baby. Ah love you so much!"

"Damn it! Bobby! Roberto! Get back here and clean up this mess or I'll tell the professor!"

"No," Remy sat up with a whimper. The feeling of Rogue's warm body against his was fading at the sound of Cyclops' shouting. He would have charged out and decked their fearless leader had a bigger problem not arisen, keeping him in his room until after having a cold shower. He hadn't gone down for breakfast; he couldn't see her, he didn't trust himself not to take her on the dining room table, even with the others looking on. He paced about his room for about twenty minutes after most of the other residents had gone until he realized that he had to get out of that room. His gaze kept drifting to the bed and imagining that she was on it, naked, ready. He had to get out. He walked across the entire layout of the grounds before he had even realized it. As he passed the pool, he stared at the raft floating, abandoned in the pool, he thought he saw Rogue lying atop it, he shook his head and the mirage was gone. The heat was getting to him. He started back toward the mansion when he glanced over at the lounge chairs and saw her again. Lying beneath a spreading umbrella, sleeping in the cool shade, wearing a skimpy bathing suit; he shook his head again but this vision didn't fade from his sight.

He watched her sleep and something odd happened. Yes, his desire for her was still there but there was also something more, this odd squeezing in his heart. He was overcome by the urge to lie down beside her and gather her in his arms; to wrap her up in his arms and hold her close; close enough to feel her breath on his skin and hear the steady beat of her heart. He wanted to breathe in the scent of her skin and that wonderful, heady scent that clung to her hair. He wanted to hold her and lay like that forever, even if it was through their clothing.

"Nice view?"

He looked up at her face, startled to see that she was awake and the sparkling of her eyes took his breath away. The feelings she was evoking in him were too odd and wonderful that they unnerved him. He put on the swaggering bravado before he could stop himself.

"Nicest I've seen in awhile," a seductive smirk came over his features. "Just about made my day."

"Y' such a pig."

"An' y' a tease."

"What?!" Rogue sat up in outrage. "Ah have never—"

"_Non_?" Remy's subconscious winced; this was so far away from where he wanted to go with her. "Den what y' call dat cozy lil' one on one in the Danger Room?"

"A mistake!" Rogue stood and started to gather her belongings. "That's what Ah call it, asshole. Trust you ta throw that back in mah face."

Remy mentally kicked himself; why did their conversations always end up like this? This wasn't where he wanted to go with her. "Rogue, wait, I didn't mean—"

"Ah think it was pretty obvious what y' meant, Gambit." Rogue stormed away from him. "Why can't y' just leave me alone?"

"Because I can't," Remy murmured, too softly for her to hear as he watched her head back into the mansion.

He had to find someway to straighten things out with her; after about twenty minutes of pacing by the pool, he worked up the nerve to find her and work things out. He went up to her room and after about five minutes of knocking and calling to her, he slowly turned the doorknob and peered in. She wasn't in there. He searched the entire mansion; the grounds, the classrooms, the Danger Room, the hanger bay; he didn't hear anyone leave so she had to be on the grounds. He was about to begin is search again when he passed the professor's office and heard the sweet voice that struck something deep inside him. He stopped to listen at the door which was, fortunately, slightly ajar. What he heard made his heart squeeze, painfully this time and a heavy dread filled him.

"I understand that you have been having a difficult time of late," the professor was saying in a gentle tone. "I know how hard it can be to find your own path in life and you are certainly old enough to make your own decisions, but do you really thing that leaving the mansion is the solution?"

"Ah have to, professor," Rogue said with a tremor in her voice. "Ah'll go crazy if Ah spend one more minute in this house. Ah have ta move out, as soon as possible."

(A/N: dun, dun, dunn!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Marvel's not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Kitty was helping her pack. When the petite brunette had returned from school, Rogue had told her of her plans and although she wasn't too happy with Rogue's decision, Kitty helped her.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Kitty asked as she folded Rogue's shirts and placed them in the suitcase.

"Ah don't know," Rogue sighed dumping the contents of her underwear drawer in the same suitcase. "It's just a lil' too crowded in this house right now. It's a small house for being a mansion ya know?"

"I could try and keep some of the new recruits out of your way," Kitty offered hopefully. "And I'll get a normal alarm clock."

"Thanks Kit, but Ah need some time ta mahself."

"I'll move to another room."

"No," Rogue stopped and faced Kitty. "It isn't you or anyone else. Ah just wanna ta be alone for awhile."

"Are you sure it's not anyone else?"

"What do y' mean?"

"I mean a certain Cajun who's been, like, buzzing around you since he joined."

"Ah don't wanna talk about him."

"I knew it!"

"No, you didn't," Rogue went back to her packing. "He's just been buggin' the crap outta me an' Ah don't wanna talk about him. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty smirked but felt it best to change the subject. "So can I, like, come over and we can still talk?"

"Of course," Rogue began tossing her cosmetics in a smaller bag. "Jus' call first, 'kay?"

"Sure," Kitty began to fold the articles of clothing that Rogue had dumped in the suitcase so everything fit neatly. "So that Psychology class I'm taking in school? It getting, like, really cool and I think I might wanna, like, major in it or something. And my teacher says that since I'm taking this class in high school, I can get credits toward collage."

"Ah'm not sure if y'd make a good shrink but, if ya like it . . . "

"I'd make a great one. I listen to all of your problems. Anyway, we just started this series on dreams and their meanings and stuff."

"You want to be a shrink with this kind of training? Are they going to give you your own psychic friend's hotline?"

"Ha ha! No this is, like, a totally legit study. Like, the way our subconscious is trying to tell us stuff through our dreams because we are more receptive when we're asleep. So like, if there's something wrong with you or you need to make a decision about something and you dream about it. Or like that time I wanted a super, triple sundae so bad and I dreamed about it for a week straight, so I finally broke down and had one and those dreams stopped. My teacher said dreams like that could be, like, trying to tell us something. At least, according to that study. What?"

Rogue was staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

"Why are you, like, looking at me like that? Like I just told you that the school was on fire?"

"When you ate the sundae," Rogue said her face paling. "Th' dreams stopped?"

"Totally!" Kitty was excited that Rogue seemed interested. "My teacher said that a lot of the time when we really want something or we really need something, our subconscious, like, will bring it to our attention. It's kinda cool, right?"

"Right," Rogue slowly went back to her packing.

"You know what it totally reminded me of? Cinderella!"

"Cinderella?"

"Yeah, you know, the Disney song," Kitty began to sing in her slightly off-key soprano: "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. When you're fast asleep—"

"Wait, wait!" Rogue interrupted. "Y' mean that if ya really, really want something, you dream about it so your conscious mind will go out and get what it is ya really want?"

"It's one theory anyway," Kitty continued to hum the song as she packed Rogue's shoes. "Why, you dreaming of sundaes?"

"Something like that," Rogue turned to hide her blush. The dream she had earlier while napping by the pool involved chocolate sauce and whipped cream, but it had been a sexy Cajun she had been licking it off not ice cream. "A whole lotta whipped cream."

"Then I say go for it," Kitty zipped up the bag. "Ice cream never hurt anyone."

"Unless you're lactose intolerant," Rogue muttered.

"Ya know they have pills for that now," Kitty insisted.

"What do y' mean?" Rogue turned to look at her roommate, wondering if Kity knew more than she was letting on.

"I mean, there's always a loophole."

"Now y' sound like a lawyer."

"Or maybe a certain suave Cajun," Kitty grinned and headed deeper into their closet singing: "And maybe one day, the dream that I wish will come true."

"Rogue!" Kurt suddenly bampfed into the room, his eyes wide with alarm. "How could you do this, meine schwester? How can you just up and leave like this? Is something bothering you? You aren't going back to Mississippi are you? We are supposed to stick together and now you're just going to abandon me? What about the X-Men? Are you just going to leave them? Talk to the professor, I'm sure he can get Logan to ease up on the Danger Room sessions. When will you come back to visit? Will you ever come back to visit? What if—"

"Like, calm down Kurt," Kitty said with a grin. "She's not moving out of the country, she's just like, moving out to the boathouse."

XXX

Remy was sitting outside by the fountain, or at least, he had been; now he was pacing. He had seen Kitty and Kurt helping Rogue move her things into the boathouse a couple of hours before. It was now dark but the heat had not let up. He was used to the heat but he couldn't sit still. He paced and kept his eyes on the boathouse. The downstairs lights were on but he was too far away to see inside. He knew that she was alone and he was trying to keep his mind from thinking about what she could be doing. He had been relieved to find out that she was only moving to the boathouse but now she was still too far away. He couldn't go over there; it was best if he wasn't alone with her, or so he kept telling himself. She didn't want him anyway; the ice princess, the virgin goddess . . . she was so beautiful. And wonderful and funny and—no! He couldn't think about her, she was off limits. He stopped pacing. When the hell did he ever stay away from something he wanted just because it was off limits? That was when the pinch was the sweetest. He watched the boathouse, the downstairs light went off and a moment later, the upstairs one went on. He approached the house, he was drawn to it, he couldn't turn back now. As he stood before the small house, the upstairs light went out and he began his stealthy ascent to the bedroom window.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long guys, and I will warn you now that this is a short chapter simply because I felt it should end there but I hope you all enjoy it. I've been writing a little bit but I rp on myspace so, sorry that took up a lot of my time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I promise it isn't over yet. **LoveableRogue:** yup, the whipped cream is always good. **Burning Touch:** This is what Remy does and I think you'll like what she does. **Chica:** I've had a few about Orlando Bloom that I'd like to see come true. **Warrior zoe:** He's upstairs. **Lee:** here you go. **Thesuppernugget:** aw, don't cry. How else will I keep you coming back for more? **Mazdamiatta:** yup, there it is, in a nutshell. **White0Orchid: **That Romy scene you wrote was so hot! Here's my next chapter but it's not over yet. **Ishandahalf:** Yeah, I couldn't let her go cross- country. **Gambit-rogue:** Here you go. **X-Storm:** we'll see what happens. **Yezebel:** yeah, I'm sneaky like that. **Shweeps:** we'll see how she takes it**. Prof. H. H.:** hee, hee. **Cmikey111:** I always thought Remy was a bit of a perv. But in a good way. Henry-Coreen-Lover125: your wait is over … or maybe, its just begun. **HopelessRomantic84:** you'll see how she reacts. **Piper of Locksley:** thanks, here ya go. **Kiana Epona:** laughs maniacally

Chapter 6

She wasn't used to the quiet; the small boathouse was fully furnished and had every appliance she needed but was devoid of any people; she liked it. Rogue had eaten dinner with the other students but had gone back to the boathouse with the last of her things; Kitty and Kurt had stayed for awhile but they were gone now, leaving her with the silence of the empty house. No running, screaming, laughing from the new recruits, there was none of Tabby's loud music coming through the walls or Kitty's chattering. There was only peace. Rogue went upstairs and got ready for bed; now if she could find peace in her dreams. Kitty had almost made sense earlier but Rogue wasn't sure whether or not her former roommate knew what was really going on or not but the solution she was suggesting wasn't possible. Was it? Even if there was a way for them to—no, she shook her head as she undressed, he would only use her and then leave her as soon as the challenge was over. She would only waste her time and emotions on someone who could never care about her. He couldn't care about her, could he? After the incident in the Danger Room, had seemed apologetic and almost sweet but afterward, he had been so nasty. He would never let her live that down, the fact that she had wrapped herself around him and rubbed against him like some sort of prostitute with a prospective client. She wasn't like that; she didn't want some meaningless fling, right? But if that's all she could get—ha! She laughed at her pitiful situation and slipped on her nightgown. It was black mesh and almost completely sheer; she had bought it on a whim but having a roommate, she had never worn it until now. Turning off the lights, she wandered over to the bed and got into it. Sunk down into it, was more like it. It was the softest bed she had ever felt in her life. She focused on the softness of the bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

He found the window open; he didn't think twice about climbing in once he saw her laying there on the bed. Silently he moved over to the side of the bed and just gazed at her; her chest rose and fell with her sleep; she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Like some creature out of a fairytale, like sleeping beauty; but did he dare give her the kiss that could break the spell. More likely it would be him who fell asleep instead. Unable to help himself, he picked up a strand of her hair that was fanned out over her pillow and rubbed it gently between his fingers, it was like silk. Her pale skin had to be even softer. His hand hovered over her face but went down slowly to glide his fingers over the mesh above her breast. He sat down on the edge of her bed and ran his finger lightly down her body to where the sheets covered her waist.

She was dreaming again. It was dark and she was in his arms. The only light she saw was the glowing embers of his eyes, burning with a desire, a passion that threatened to consume her. More vivid than her other dream, she could actually feel his hands on her, the heat from them, she could breathe in his heady scent. She moaned and twisted fitfully in her sleep.

He nearly came right there at the sound of her moan. He wanted her so badly. He stretched out beside her on the bed, avoiding her bare arms but getting as close as he could to her. More than anything he wanted to wrap her up in his arms, hold her close and breathe in that scent of magnolias. He splayed his hand over her mesh covered belly and stroked her abdomen gently, rhythmically.

In her sleep, she arched into his touch and moaned one word: "Remy!"

He froze; he couldn't have heard her right. She was asleep, could she be dreaming? About him? His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. He moved his hand again, stroking circles over the mesh to see if she would respond again.

Her eyes flew open, ablaze with desire and when they fell on him lying beside her, she reached up and pulled his head to hers, pressing her lips hungrily to his.

(A/N: ducks for cover)


End file.
